U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,704 discloses a coaxial cable with circuit components disposed therewithin. As noted in said patent, a typical OD range of the coaxial cable is 0.034-0.250 inches. If the transverse dimensions of the circuit component greatly exceed the OD of the coaxial cable, the component cannot be integrated into the cable. Heretofore, it has been conventional to provide a threaded connection between one end of the cable and one end of such components.
Threaded connectors on such a component such as an attenuator can have transverse dimensions greater than that of the attenuator. Threaded connectors increase the length and weight of the microwave component and constitute areas for potential losses.
There is a need for more reliability, less weight, and shorter lengths for the microwave component. The present invention is directed to a solution of that problem.